A Gundam Ten-Pin Adventure
by darkkalea
Summary: The Gundam boys are off for a little 'fun' in the bowling alley. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

A Gundam Ten-Pin Adventure

**Part 1**

By me (darkkalea)

Note: I don't own any of these characters (ok, maybe the fat, old guy behind the counter… but I don't _want_ to own him!! You can keep him!) We all know who GW is owned by, and I don't want to be sued. So don't!

"Alright," shouted Duo Maxwell, standing up from the table. "The Shinigami is _bored_!"

"Duo, shut up," Heero Yuy scowled, poking at his 'breakfast' experimentally. "Who let Trowa cook?" He glared at the silent pilot across the table.

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad," the ever-cheerful Quatre Winner said optimistically. Though his words were light-hearted, he was obviously pushing the 'food' around on his plate, trying to make it appear eaten.

Trowa Barton remained stoic, staring out from under his bangs.

"But I want to do something!" Duo muttered, sitting back down and sulking. The other four pilots ignored him.

Chang Wufei was forcing the barely-edible substance down his throat. His pale face had a faint tinge of green. He glanced up at Trowa, who hadn't touched his own cooking.

"Onna, eat your slop!" He commanded, his mouth full. "It's injustice enough that _we_ have to eat it."

"I'm not hungry," Trowa replied, pursing his lips. 

"Disrespect!"

Duo stood up again, and grabbed his jacket from the nearby coat rack. With a laugh, flung the remaining coats on his friends.

"C'mon, dudes. We're goin' somewhere!"

The others just stared at him, unmoved.

"If you don't get you're rears in gear, I'm going to have Trowa cook indefinitely!"

Everyone was out the door in the next five seconds.

"This better be good," Heero murmured, breathing in the fresh air, then coughing and choking as a car sped by, spewing exhaust everywhere. "Omae o korosu." He yanked out his carefully concealed gun and pulled the trigger. One of the tires on the car exploded. As he tucked his gun away, he whispered in monotone "Mission, complete."

"Bowling!?!" Wufei shouted, his eyes wide. "You're taking us _bowling_?"

"Yeah, got something wrong with that?" Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder and gazed back with his violet eyes.

"Bowling is for weaklings! And women! Weakling women!"

"Baka."

"Bakayaro."

"Guys," Quatre whined, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Please don't fight! Can't we settle this peacefully?"

Duo and Wufei turned on the Arabian blond, glaring.

"Q-man, you ruin all our fun!" the self-proclaimed Shinigami complained.

"Fun is for weaklings!"

"Aw, shut up."

Duo stalked up to the front desk and rented them a lane and came back, a goofy grin plastered on his face again.

"Hee-chan, get the shoes will you? I'll set up the system, 'kay?"

"Whatever," Heero shrugged, trudging to the front desk. Duo turned to the rest of the pilots and motioned them to follow him and bounced away, his braid flying.

Heero stood at the front desk, impatiently tapping his foot. The old, fat guy behind the desk wasn't paying any attention to him. He cleared his throat… several times. The clerk turned around.

"What do you want, kid?" Heero was unruffled.

"Shoes."

"How many pairs."

"Enough for my party."

"And how many is that?"

"Five."

"What size?"

"Of what?"

"Shoe! What size shoe?"

"Um, large."

"Kid," the old man hissed, leaning his double-chinned face into the Japanese pilot's. "Who do ya think you're messing with?"

"I had no idea that I was messing with anybody." 

"D'ya want a fat lip, you punk?"

"Hmmm, depends how fat. "

"What?"

"If you were to transfer your fat to my lips to make you marginally acceptable in the weight factor, I'd spend the rest of my life kissing the floor and dragging my lips around."

"Why you little-" the guy started to lunge at him when Heero whipped his gun out of his, um, spandex and pointed at the irate fat guy.

"Omae o korosu."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Omae-"

"Heero!" Duo shouted, running and waving his arms. "What the hell do you think your doing? Put the damn thing away!"

Heero turned his head towards the God of Death then back at the clerk. He gave him the 'Glare of Death' and stuffed the gun back to wherever it came from. Duo grabbed his friend's tank top sleeve (or lack there of) and dragged the brooding Heero to their lane, minus the shoes.

The other three pilots were frantically punching buttons on the console, trying to change the names on the screen. The screen read as follows:

Hee-chan

Shinigami

Honorboy

Q-man

Silent1

Duo had obviously gotten to the console first and made the unfortunate (if not irreversible) names.

Wufei glared at Duo, stalked over to a seat and sat in it. Trowa leaned over Quatre and hunt-and-pecked at the shiny keys while Quatre's fingers flashed nimbly around the keyboard. He leaned back and sighed.

"It's no use! It's encoded." Wufei turned to glare at Duo, whose grin was blazing all over the place.

"I… hate… you… onna weakling!"

"Well!" Duo cried, rubbing his hands together fiercely. "Now that I have received the tirade from Wufei-san, let's get bowling!"

Three groans chimed in to punctuate his sentence, minus Trowa, who was just silent, as usual.

There is part one of my story. Thanks for reading. Make sure to review please! I like reviews… they make me happy! =happy happy happy= Stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

A Gundam Ten-Pin Adventure

Part 2!

By me (darkkalea)

Note: I don't own anybody in this story, ok? I do not wish to be sued because… because… I don't think I could pay for it on credit card. Thanks! 

Wufei stood at the beginning of the long, polished strait, concentrating hard on the ten targets in front of him. He wound up and launched it forward, or rather _tried_ to launch it. His fingers remained firmly lodged in the ball's three holes. The momentum carried him forward and he fell flat on his face.

"Injustice!! Ahhh!" he cried, banging his free fist on the wooden floor. "I'm a weakling." To his horror (he should have expected it, right?), laughter exploded behind him, lead by a particularly raucous American pilot. "MAXWELL!"

This only led Duo to howl even louder with mirth.

"Do you think that it's _my_ fault that you can't bowl? What a riot!" he chuckled, slapping his black-clad thighs. "Oh, maybe I should have told you that you're bowling (trying to bowl, right?) with a child's ball! That could have helped, right?"

"I have shamed Nataku. I do not deserve to be a pilot," the Chinese boy sobbed, prying his fingers from the chibi-sized holes.

"It'll be okay, Wufei." Quatre stopped laughing suddenly and his blue eyes turned sympathetic. "You still have another try there. I'm sure that you'll do fantastic!"

"All right Quatre," Heero muttered under his breath. "Don't overdo it."

Wufei hauled himself up and staggered to the ball exchange, his feet padding in his socks (since, if you'll remember, Heero nearly blew the head off of the shoe guy behind the counter… therefore… no shoes!). He grabbed a bigger and heavier black ball and padded back over to their lane. He aimed, then let it go.

The ball went flying down the lane and into the gutter, smacking to stopper with a 'bang'. Wufei leapt up and cheered.

"I am redeemed! There _is_ justice!"

"Wu-man," Duo suddenly interrupted his reverie. "The object is to _hit_ the pins. Not miss them." Wufei's jubilant face faulted and the four other pilots sweatdropped.

"I am dishonored… again." Wufei walked back to his chair and sulked.

It was Quatre's turn.

He snagged a baby-blue ball and flung it down the alleyway. It smacked right into the triangle of pins, scattering them everywhere. Quatre's face broke into a shy grin and he turned around, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Strike?" he said softly, his eyes sparkling.

Everyone glared at him (mind you, everyone else had zeros across the board) and Quatre's face faulted.

"I'm –I'm-I'm sorry that I couldn't make your scores better!" He burst into tears and held his face in his hands. 

About this time, Trowa felt slightly guilty. He shrugged.

"It's not your fault that we all suck." Three pilots turned their glare at him, which included Heero's patented 'Glare of Death'. Quatre merely looked up and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, Trowa."

Shrug.

Quatre bounced back to his seat, once again in his annoying (to the pilots that had been insulted) optimistic mood.

It was Trowa's turn now. Silently, he walked up. Silently, he threw his ball. Not so silently, the ball missed. The sequence repeated itself, yet again. Silently, he sat down.

Heero's turn.

"Mission accepted." He got up, grabbed Wufei's ball and dragged himself to the strait. He wound up and sent it spinning through the air and bouncing into another lane, halfway across the alley. He went back, muttering something foul under his breath and grabbed another ball, a pink one. Halfway into his windup, he changed his mind, bent down and pushed the ball from the floor.

It rolled _very slowly_… then came to a complete stop in front of the lead pin.

Heero stared in disbelief, then muttered "Mission failed." He grabbed his gun.

"Heero, no!" shouted Quatre in horror. "Just because you didn't hit the pin doesn't mean that you have to kill yourself!" Heero turned to him, a look of surprise spreading over his face.

"Who said anything about killing myself?" He turned back to the pins and muttered his catch phrase (all together now) "Omae o korosu."

"Heero don't!" Duo screamed, running for his friend and tackling him to the ground, sending the gun spinning. "You'll get us kicked out! And don't you give me any of that 'omae o korosu' crap!" He snapped as Heero began to glare at him. Then he shook his head, his violet eyes wide. "Oh G-d, I'm beginning to sound like an adult. There must be something wrong with me!"

"Duo no baka."

"So Maxwell finally notices what we've all known!" Wufei declared, breaking out of his sulk. "There's something wrong with him!"

Duo hoisted himself from the floor, turned around, and gave Wufei and very, very rude gesture. 

"ONNA!"

Duo turned back to his frowning pilot-friend, still on the floor, staring at his gun. 

"And as for _you_!" He pointed, to Heero. "Put that thing away where… wherever you got it and keep it there!"

Heero glared, then crawled over to the weapon and shoved it back wherever it came from. He got up, then stomped back to his seat.

"It's your turn, Duo," Quatre said, glancing at the screen. Duo's face brightened and he skipped over to the ball return and grabbed a green ball. Swaggering back to the beginning of alley, he struck a heroic pose.

"Next up, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami and bishounen!" He waved at two girls in the next lane, who giggled. He grinned back and launched the ball. Instead of sending it forward, the ball was sent upwards into the air. It came back down at a startling pace, landing squarely on the head of the braided pilot, who collapsed.

"Duo!" they shouted in unison (yes, every one of them), rushing forward to surround the downed boy. Wufei reached him first, crouching by his shoulder.

"Maxwell? Maxwell, wake up!" He shook him, then looked up at the others. "I knew it. We should never let weaklings bowl."

OK, that was fun. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review because I get very sad if you don't. =sniff sniff=


End file.
